Protection
by DragonRider122
Summary: Tenzin asks Lin to look after Korra. Takes place right after "Out of the Past". Makorra, Tenlin if you squint. Can be read as romantic Korralin.


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Korra or Avatar: TLA.**

**I really adore Lin, and I think she and Korra have a lot in common. This is pretty much pure, unadulterated fluff.**

* * *

"Lin, take care of Korra. Make sure she rests and defend her if the Equalists come knocking. The Council needs to decide what to do about Tarlock." Tenzin paused and set a hand on her shoulder, his gray eyes soft. "You were great," he said quietly.

The metalbender shrugged him off, ignoring the way her heart fluttered. "It's the least I could do after my abysmal failure."

He gave her a look that clearly said 'We'll discuss that later' and left after a stern word to the teenagers to get some sleep. They protested, of course—the boys more so than the Sato girl—but after a few threats from Lin they slunk off to their rooms. Which left her…here.

Agni must be laughing his cosmic ass off, Lin thought irritably, amusing herself by stripping off an arm brace and bending it into random shapes. The first day we met I couldn't stand this little brat, and now…

Now what, exactly? She didn't hate Korra—well, not that she ever had—but the young Avatar was…growing on her. Korra was brave, no denying that, and powerful, and fiercely loyal to her friends. Those were traits Lin would admire in anyone. Still, she couldn't help but feel protective of the girl. She was very young, and Amon was more than a match for experienced benders…_such as myself,_ Lin admitted silently with a growl.

Korra groaned, her face contorting. "No….no, let go of me…" She clenched her fist. "Mako—Bolin—please, don't—don't!" The young Avatar began to thrash, sobbing desperately. "No!"

"Korra!" Lin grabbed the girl's arm, worried that Korra would unintentionally hurt herself. "Korra, calm down, you're dreaming. It's all right." Gently, almost automatically, she lifted her free hand to stroke the girl's brow. "You're safe."

Korra whimpered but relaxed, muscles unclenching as her body went limp. Lin released Korra, but the Avatar grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Don't leave me," she mumbled, almost desperately clutching Lin's fingers. The metalbender sighed and shook her head.

"All right, I'll stay. Just until you wake up."

* * *

Korra yawned and blearily opened her eyes. "Uhh….why am I so sore?" she grumbled, wincing as her head throbbed. As her awareness slowly returned, the girl realized that someone was holding her hand. Quietly praying that it would be Mako, she turned her head—and froze.

Lin Bei Fong was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Her head was slumped against her chest, breathing slow and even. Korra didn't dare move for fear of waking the former chief of police and settled for gawking at her. Only a few seconds later the older woman lifted her head and blinked. "Good, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Um….sore, but not bad." Korra shifted uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?"

Lin harrumphed. "Tenzin asked me to keep an eye on you. Good thing he did, too; you started yelling and thrashing around. Nearly knocked yourself off the bed." She rubbed her neck with a slight wince.

Korra cringed as fragments of a nightmare drifted back to her: Chi-blockers holding her helpless as Amon took her friends' bending. "Yeah…"

"You shouldn't be up for a few days, and that's an order." The metalbender glared at her younger companion as she rose to her feet. "Understood?"

"Yes," Korra mumbled, not looking at Lin. "Uh…why are you…?" She wiggled the fingers of her right hand.

"Hmm? Oh." Seeming embarrassed, Lin quickly let go of Korra. "You pretty much grabbed me in a death grip and wouldn't let go."

"Oh." Korra flushed slightly. "Well, erm….y'know…thanks."

"Don't mention it." Lin paused and then gave Korra a pat on the shoulder. "Look after yourself, Avatar." Turning around, she headed for the door.

"Chief Bei Fong?" Korra called. The older woman turned, eyebrow raised.

"You too. And….thank you."

Lin almost smiled before ducking out of the room.


End file.
